All the Things She Said
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Erica has feelings for Sarah and she want to tell her. And guess what Sarah has feelings for Erica too. However they tell their feelings to each other? You just have to find out. Warning: Yuri. May change rating T to M.
1. Chapter 1

**All the Thing She said**

**Summary: Erica has feelings for Sarah and she want to tell her. And guess what Sarah has feelings for Erica too. However they tell their feelings to each other? You just have to find out.**

**A/N: I think I'm a yuri fan now. I will always love yaoi though. So yeah yuri is ok I just don't like two girls having sex. It may be rating M though because I was reading a yuri story and there no M rating yuri story so yeah. Not saying I'm bisexual or lesbian now. I'm still straight for sure, but yuri is not that bad a little. So yeah I like T.a.T.u its they are the ones that help me to come up this story. So yeah I DON'T own My Babysitter's a Vampire or All the thing she said song. I just came up with this idea that's all I own.**

**Erica P.O.V**

I was at the table with Sarah and the rest of the losers. I sighed of bored. "I'm bored Sarah could we sit alone instead sitting with these losers." She sighed. "Erica those losers are our friends be kind please." She go back pay attention to Ethan. I sighed. Ever since she met Ethan she had been pay attention to him than me. I wish she could open her eyes and see that I like her. I want to show her my love, but she too into Ethan. She had a crush on Ethan and I felt sad. This is how it goes

_I was at my locker getting my stuff for class. Sarah walked up to me. "Oh hey Sarah what are you doing and do you want come over my house and talk about boys?" I smiled at her. "No not really oh look it Ethan be friendly." I rolled my eyes at look at Ethan. "Hey Ethan what are you doing?" He smiled at her. "Nothing my friends just going to library." She nodded. "Ok then see tonight!" He left. "Um what was that about?" She sighed. "I have a crush on Ethan he's so cute!" I rolled my eyes. "So see you tomorrow?" I sighed. "Yeah tomorrow." She nodded. "Hey don't worry we may hang out more often than we do now." I nodded and she left. "I wish I could tell you I love you." I mumbled._

I sighed and looked at her. She is so beautiful I wish I could really tell her.

**Sarah P.O.V**

I was at the table with my friends. I was happy I was sitting next Ethan. He is so cute! I wish could tell him about my feelings. Erica sighed. "I'm bored Sarah could we sit alone instead sitting with these losers." I sighed. She knows that I want sit here because of Ethan. "Erica those losers are our friends be kind please." I went back paying attention to Ethan. I looked at Erica and she look like she was sad. "Erica what's wrong?" I asked her. "Uh oh nothing I just thinking something." I nodded.

After school I saw Erica and went up to her. "Erica what's wrong you look like you was sad." She sighed. "Nothing Sarah it's nothing." I sighed. "I want help you Erica you're my best friend." She sighed. "I'm in love with this person, but this person is in love with somebody else, and I want that person to like me instead that person. And I'm scary to destroy our friendship." I nodded. I can't believe Erica was in love this whole time! "So is this person cute?" I smiled. "That person is not cute that person is beautiful." I smiled. "I'm so happy that you in love Erica." She smiled. "So could I come with you tonight?" I nodded. "That will be great Erica." She smiled. "Ok see you." She walked away.

At night I went to Ethan's house with Erica. "Ok Erica don't say anything mean ok?" She sighed. "Whatever Ethan is going to find out you like him." I smiled at her. I knocked on the door. His mother opened the door. "Hello Sarah." "Hi I bought a friend is that ok?" She nodded. We went inside. "Ok I have to go now bye!" His mother and father left. Ethan came from upstairs. "Hey Sarah, why is Erica here?" I sighed. "Erica wanted to come." He nodded. Benny came. "Hey Sarah, Erica never see you here." She rolled her eyes. "Is there a problem me being here?" "No we just shock that's it." She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. "Ethan maybe you should be alone with Sarah and I be alone with Erica." I nodded. "Well ok come on Sarah."

I came in Ethan's room and sat on the bed. "So Sarah what do you want do?" "I just want to talk to you." He nodded. "Listen Sarah I know you like me." I was shocked. "Really?" He nodded. "And I like you too." I smiled and kissed him. After the kiss I hugged him.

**Erica P.O.V**

"Ethan maybe you should be alone with Sarah and I be alone with Erica." Sarah nodded. "Well ok come on Sarah." And they go to his room. Benny sat next to me. I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked. "I like you Erica." I rolled my eyes. "Well I' not interest to you I'm like somebody else." He was shocked. "Who is it?" I sighed. "You promise you won't tell anybody." He nodded. "I like Sarah." I whispered in his ear. "Really?" I nodded. "No wonder you wanted to sit alone with Sarah." I rolled my eyes. "Just don't tell anybody ok?" He nodded. "Well let's hope Ethan didn't kiss her." I sighed. "She likes him and he likes her of course they going to kiss! You're an idiot Benny!" He rolled his eyes. "I didn't know that you liked her!" I sighed. "Whatever."

Later they came downstairs. "Hey how was you guys?" They both smiling. "We are great." They looked at each other. "Well I need to talk to Ethan alone like now." Benny took Ethan somewhere that they could talk. I walked up to Sarah. "Hey Sarah what happen in there?" I asked. "We kiss is that great?" I sighed. "Sure great for another dork." She rolled her eyes. "And now we are a couple!" I nodded. I feel sad that I didn't get a chance to tell her my feelings. "So what were you and Benny doing in here?" I sighed. "Nothing we just talk." She nodded. "So who that person you into?" I sighed. "I think it's too late." She was shocked. "Why?" I sighed again. "Because that person is going out with somebody now." She felt sad for me. She hugged me. "It's ok you will get him next time!" I nodded. "It's a him right?" I nodded. "Yeah it is." She smiled at me.

Ethan's parents return so we left his house and go home. I'm sad that I didn't have a chance to tell her. I hope she will wake up that the person she was looking for is me.

**A/N: Finally it's done! Ok guys I hope you guys like it! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Hey guys I saw season 2 and it's not bad but they really need to change the theme song I mean the song is not bad(not good either MY opinion) but…..never mind just read the story and yeah this is the rest why it's changing to M because two things. I DON'T like girls' making love with each other it's weird for me. But don't mind about kissing. Yeah my childhood is ruin already….**

**Erica P.O.V**

The next week Sarah been hanging out with Ethan more than me. I just think it's unfair that she won't even speak to me anymore. I felt sad and alone. At lunch I will always sit by myself. Benny came and sits with me.

"What do you want dork?" He sighed.

"I want to help you so I could get with Ethan."

"Geez I thought you like me." He sighed.

"Well now I change my mind I like Ethan so you want be with Sarah or not?" I sighed.

"Sure why not, so what's the plan?" He started to think.

"You should get Sarah to your place and I could get Ethan to my place." I nodded.

"Well I just hope this works." He nodded.

"I hope it works too." I sighed.

After school I went up to Sarah. "Hey Sarah what are you doing?" She was smiling.

"Nothing I'm texting my boyfriend he's going to hang out with Benny." I nodded.

"Do you want hang out Sarah?" She nodded.

"Sure Erica I will love to." I smiled and nodded.

We went to the mall and went shopping for clothes and everything. Then at night to we went to my house.

"That was so fun I forget how much fun we have back then." I nodded.

"We should totally hang out more." I nodded again.

"Sarah you want sleep over here it is Friday." She nodded.

"But I don't have my pajamas."

"Don't worries I have pajamas in my closet you could wear." She nodded.

"Erica you are a good friend." I smiled at her.

"I know that Sarah, that's why we're best friends." She smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Well should change I be back." She grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom. I sighed and changed my clothes. After I changed, Sarah came in.

"So you want watch a movie?" She nodded. I smiled at her. So I put a movie on and we watch it. Later we were still watching a movie and somebody called me. I looked at my phone and it was Benny.

"Um I be back Sarah, a dork calling me." She nodded. I left my room. And answer my phone. "What do you want dork?" I said.

"So how are you guys and what you guys did?" I sighed.

"We are fine and we went to mall and now us watching a movie. What about you dork?"

He sighed. "We went to the movies and now we are playing video games." I rolled my eyes.

"So is it going good over there?"

"Yeah I wrapped my arm around him in movies and he blushed when I did and he didn't ask me to get off." I sighed.

"Lucky you, Sarah been thinking me as friend when we went to this one store she wear this beautiful dress and I told she was beautiful and she still thinks as me as a friend."

"It must of suck huh listen just tell her that you like her, I'm going to tell Ethan that I like him." I nodded.

"Well I have to go bye dork." I hanged up. I went to my room with Sarah. I sat next to her.

"What happen were you talking to your crush, because the movie is over now?" I nodded.

"I was talking to Benny my crush is you." She was shocked.

"What did you say did you just say I was your crush?" I nodded. I leaned to her and kissed her. I stopped kissing her for air. She was shocked.

"I'm so sorry if you don't like me I won't do it again I swear!" She kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then I kissed back.

"W-w-why?" I asked.

"It's because I love you too I just like Ethan, but I love you more than him I was just scare what your reaction will be if I told you that." I smiled at her and kissed her again.

"So that means we're a couple now?" She nodded and holds my hand.

"Yeah, it does mean that we are a couple." I smiled at her.

**A/N: Woo hoo I did it now next chapter is hell. I never did a *gasps* girl on girl sex before. I mean I did A LOT of boy on boy sex, but girl on girl? That's a new one. But I'm only doing this for everybody who likes this story. So yeah I hope you guys like it! It does have a bit of yaoi in it, but yuri is fully in there. Now I'm going to do my yaoi stories now.**


End file.
